


Together

by Jax_Black



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: Kendall is tried of being ignored by his boyfriend James and breaks up with him. James doesn't take it so well.
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight
Kudos: 32





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owobigtuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/gifts).



> I have an inability to write anything without angst.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me and I'm not getting paid for this.

*>*>*>*>*

"NO NO NO!! Carlos this is a break up song. Your suppose to be sad NOT JOYFUL!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well I'm happy." Carlos replied. 

"WELL STOP IT!" The band members flinched from the raised voice in the headphone they wore in the recording booth.   
"Have you never gone through a break up?" Gustavo asked. 

"For him to have gone through a break up he'd have to have a girlfriend first." James said. Being pushed by Carlos right after. Starting a fight between the two. With Logan cheering them on and Kendall standing in the corner looking at the ground. 

"ENOUGH!" The producer yelled and slammed on a red button on the panel. Bright lights and loud sirens went off in the booth. Making the four band members close their eyes and cover their ears. 

"Now Carlos. Go find yourself a heart break! And Kendall whats wrong with you?" Gustavo asked as soon as the lights and sirens went off. When he heard his name he looked up. 

"Huh?" 

"Whats wrong with you? I want sad as in I just got dumped. Not sad as in my grandmother just got hit by a reindeer!" 

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." Kendall said crossing his arms. 

"THEN GET MORE ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT THE SONG! STOP SOUNDING HORRIBLE!"

"Yeah okay." Kendall said and promptly left the booth. Everyone staring after him. Gustavo looked at Kelly then back to the boys. "Whats his problem?" 

Everyone shrugged. 

......

Kendall sat on the couch in the apartment. Flipping through channels not paying attention to what was playing. When the door opened and closed. He didn't look up as foot steps came closer to him. 

Someone weight pressed against the sofa as the person sat down beside him.   
"Hey." James spoke.

Kendall didn't reply as he continued to flip through channels. 

"Whats wrong?" James tried again. This time placing his hand on Kendalls' back. Sighing and turning the TV off he answered. "What happened to us?" 

"What do you mean?" Finally kendall looked at James. 

"Us James! We use to go on dates. And hold hands. Go to to movies and the park. But ever since we came here we don't even get to be alone together." Kendall stated. After so long his with emotions building up hes finally ready to let them out. 

"We do stuff together." 

"No we don't. We go to the studio with Carlos, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo. Hang out at the pool with Joe and Camille. We aren't ever alone. Can you remember the last time we went on a real date?" Kendall said. Pushing James hand off his shoulder. 

James looked at him with wide eyes. He thought for a moment but he couldn't remember. He was sure they went on one recently he just couldn't remember. 

"5 months ago James. It was 5 months ago. That was before we came to L.A." Kendall filled in for him. 

James swallowed realizing he was right. "Well between recording and hanging out with everyone from the palm woods we really haven't had the time. And no one knows about us so its not like we can just out right say 'hey we want to be alone cause we're boyfriends.'"

Kendall stood up and glared at him. "And who's fault is that. I have no problem telling anyone. I wanted to tell them. Its you who said we shouldn't. And I respect that. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but James I can't keep doing this. I want to go on dates with you. I want to hold hands. And to hug you for no reason. Just to be doing it. I haven't even kissed you since last month. I miss you. I miss my boyfriend!" Kendall rubbed in between his eyes closing them to stop the tears. And pinched the bridged of his nose. 

James looked at him his eyes burning. "Kendall what are you saying?" 

Opening his eyes kendall looked at the other. Who still sat on the couch with a heart breaking look on his face. "I can't keep doing this. I tried. I really did. And I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Cause being here singing is your one true dream. But its been 5 months and I can't keep doing this. Its over James, I'm sorry but its over." Kendall didn't stay any longer. 

He didn't want to see James cry. Knowing he would take it all back. So without taking one look at James after his piece was said he left the room. Wiping away the hot tears the fell from his eyes onto his cheeks. 

.....

After the stunned silence when kendall left James stood and slowly made his way to his room. He didn't want the rest of them to come back and see him like this. Everything blurring from the water he refused to wipe from his face. He closet the door and immediately fell to the floor. Sobbing uncontrollable into his hands. 

James didn't know how long he sat there crying for but he must have fallen asleep cause he woke the next morning to ringing. Slowly lifting himself from the floor James grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

"Hello?" 

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gustavos voice boomed through the speaker. Making James flinch and pull the phone away. However he could still hear the man's voice saying, "you were suppose to be here 40 minutes ago!" 

"I'm coming." Is all James said before hanging up. Which is when everything caught up to him. Yesterday, Kendall, the break up. Everything came crashing back at once. 

"How can I look at him?" "What do I say?" James picked himself up off the floor and walked to his mirror. He looked a mess. His hair was everywhere, his eyes were puffy and red. He looked like he spent the night crying on the floor. 

He didn't even care. He brushed his hair and left it the way it was. Not even bothering to try and fix it. He left his room and the apartment with the clothes he wore the day before. What was the point?

James finally made his way to the studio. Where he was meet with an angry album producer.   
"Your late! Everyone else was here and hour ago! What were you doing?!" 

Gustavo quit however when he took in James appearance. Everyone stared at him with worried eyes. Everyone except Kendall. He hadn't even looked up after James entered the room. 

"James are you alright?" Kelly asked. By now his eyes weren't puffy but they were still a shade of pink. His hair was a mess they all noticed he was wearing the same clothes by now. He looked like a tornado hit. 

"Yeah...yes. I'm okay. I just....no..im..I'm fine. Can we just record now?" James said hugging himself. 

Gustavo looked James up and down. "Look I'll never say this ever again. But if your not well we don't have to record today." 

James shook his head, " no. Let's go. I want to record." 

With all in agreement they headed into the recording booth. Everyone sending worried glances at James. All except Kendall who was trying not to look at him. 

"Hey man. Are you sure your alright?" Logan asked while they picked up their headphones. James didn't answer. 

"We really don't have to record today. I haven't even found a girlfriend yet so ill mess everything up and Gustavo will yell at me anyways." Carlos said. 

"Thanks but I want to record." James said giving them a small smile. 

With the green light from Kelly and Gustavo they started the song. It all went fine till kendalls part. Where James looked over at him. He didn't seem any better. His eyes were rimmed pink as well. The only reason no one said anything to him was because he changed his clothes and his hair is normally always a little messy. However you could tell he didn't sleep the night before. The bags under his eyes evidence of that. 

Then it was his turn. He turned to the mic. Singing the lyrics but every word made him remember his days with Kendall. The day he confessed his feelings. Their first date, the first time they held hands, the day James parents weren't home and they baked a cake and got flour everywhere. Kendall being supportive when James told him he didn't want to come out yet. Their first kiss. Every note bringing up a memory. Memory's he didn't want to let go but wanted to make more of. 

"I miss my boyfriend!"   
"I can't do this anymore." 

Abruptly James stopped. He stopped singing and thinking. He didn't hear anyone say his name. Or Logan asking him if he's okay. 

He knew he was crying again. He could feel it going down his face. "I can't."

"I can't lose you."James said closing his eyes and hiccuping. "Please don't make me say goodbye!" 

"James what's wrong?! Whats going on?" Kelly said. 

James opened his eyes and looked at Kendall. Who's eyes were wide and staring straight back. Without thinking James moved. Pulling Kendall into a crushing hug. Everyone else stunned silent. 

"Please I promise to do better. I'll take you to movies, and the park. I'll hold your hand when we're out. I'll even take you to that stupid coffee shop that a ridiculous ways away but you insist on going to. I'll do anything but please don't leave me. I love you!" James said holding onto Kendall. Tears covering Kendalls shoulder. 

Everything was silent. Logan and Carlos watched on surprised. Gustavo bewildered by the news that two of them were dating. Kelly watched with her hands covering her mouth crying at the raw emotions. Everyone waiting for an answer. 

"Your and ugly crier." Kendall finally said. Pulling his arms up to hug James just as tightly. "But you mine. I love you too James." 

James laughed and Kelly awed from the heart warming scene. 

.......

"So you've been dating since a year ago and never told us?" Kendalls mom asked. They all were currently back in the apartment and finally coming out. 

"Yes. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but I asked kendall not to. I was scared of how you all would reacted." James said.

"Well I'm shocked but I'll support you both with this." Mrs. Knight said. 

"Thanks mom." Kendall said getting up from the couch they sat on and kissing her on the forehead. 

Both Logan and Carlos already said what they thought at the studio and were in bed. They were supportive but upset that James and Kendall didn't say anything. It will take time for them to forgive the other two. Gustavo was thrilled cause this means big time rush will have a higher fan base. Many people support celebrities in the LGBT community. And Kelly couldn't get past, "I'm so happy for you two. That was so heart breaking and adorable!" While sniffing and wiping away the snot from her nose. 

"However I didn't sleep at all last night. I was up in the lobby so I'm going to go to bed. Can we talk more about it tomorrow?" Kendall asked. 

"Yes dear. Both of you go to bed." 

With their good nights both kendall and James walked towards their rooms. James didn't get far before an arm tugged him back. Kendall smiled at him "sleep with me tonight?" 

James grinned widely back at him. "I would love to."   
The couple walked hand in hand to Kendalls room. Where they both changed into pajamas and laid in the bed. James with his arms wrapped around Kendall and vise versa. Both of their legs tangled together. 

"Has it really been a month since we last kissed?" James asked. 

"Yeah." 

James tiled Kendalls face up with a finger. "I'm so sorry."

"Everything will be okay now. I love you James. We'll make this work. Together." 

James smiled, completely in love with the other. "Together." And the story ends with two people madly in love with each other sharing a kiss.   
...


End file.
